Of War and Love
by cieru cherry
Summary: Hal yang tidak diduga oleh seorang Mikasa Ackerman adalah kemunculan Levi yang menyelamatkannya dari serangan Titan. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia melihat figur pria lain selain Eren. Mikasa x Levi


Fanfict pertama Cieru cherry di Shingeki no Kyojin. Mikasa x Levi. Enjoy reading minna!

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin punyanya Hajime Isayama

.

.

.

"Mikasa!"

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu berteriak sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali kudanya. Kuda yang menjadi tunggangannya meringkik keras, menghindar tepat waktu dari raksasa setinggi 10 meter yang tiba-tiba roboh setelah seorang prajurit wanita menebas leher belakangnya.

"Mikasa, cepat kembali!" Lagi. Armin berusaha memanggil temannya yang masih melayang di udara. Namun wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu tak menggubrisnya. Tubuhnya bergerak fleksibel. Dua pedang mekanik tergenggam di tangannya. Lalu dengan sebuah gerakan memutar dan kecepatan kilat, ia menebas sendi tumit seorang kiyojin lainnya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa, Eren?_

Crash! Crash!

Selagi tangannya sibuk mencabik-cabik gumpalan daging besar yang telah roboh, pikirannya kembali mengingat hal yang membuatnya hilang kontrol seperti sekarang.

Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang selalu ia kagumi sejak kecil bahkan hingga sekarang. Namun kekagumannya itu tidak terbalas. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Eren memandangi sosok Anny Leonheart yang telah membeku, saat mereka mengunjungi divisi pertahanan. Bagaimana mata hijau Eren tampak terluka dan menyesal, sementara tangannya mengelus perlahan bongkahan Kristal yang mengurung sang pengkhianat.

 _Kenapa wanita pengkhianat itu? Dan bukan aku?_ Crash! Menggunakan kekuatan penuh, sang wanita ackerman menggoreskan dua bilah pedangnya pada titik lemah sang raksasa, nyaris memutus kepala kiyojin itu dari bahunya.

"Mikasa, awas di sampingmu!"

!

Terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit yang mengonsumsi dirinya, Mikasa tidak menyadari adanya raksasa lain yang membelakanginya. Wanita bersyal merah itu menoleh, menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam posisi yang terbuka untuk serangan. Sabetan tangan kiyojin itu takkan mungkin bisa ia hindari.

Saat bayang gelap tangan besar itu menutupi pandangannya, wanita bersurai hitam itu melihat bayangan lain yang melesat jauh lebih cepat.

SRAAT!

Mata onyx Mikasa membulat, menatap tak percaya pada raksasa yang kini mengaum sakit setelah pergelangan tangannya tertebas. Darah merah muncrat, membasahi tanah dan sebagian menodai wajah Mikasa yang masih tertegun. Lalu tak berselang lama, kiyojin yang telah kehilangan bagian tangannya itu sudah tersungkur tak berdaya diiringi kepulan asap.

"Bodoh." Suara sinis nan dingin itu menyentak sang ackerman wanita dari lamunannya.

Begitu kaki Mikasa sudah mendarat di tanah, sebuah rengutan di syal merahnya membuat wanita prajurit itu berhadapan langsung dengan mata kelabu yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua." Pria pemimpin misi luar dinding kali ini berucap tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anggota Scout Legion lainnya yang menampakkan wajah cemas.

"Eh komandan, anda yakin?" Jean adalah yang pertama menyuarakan keraguannya.

"Pergi. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan wanita psycho ini." Mendengar nada suara final dari pimpinan mereka, akhirnya sisa pasukan berkuda yang selamat itu menurut dan memacu kuda mereka, meninggalkan dua manusia yang merupakan senjata terkuat umat manusia tersebut.

Hening. Angin menyisir padang savanna dimana dua orang berbeda jenis kini saling berhadapan.

Menghela napas kasar, Levi menghempaskan cengkramannya dari rajutan merah di tangannya, membuat wanita bermata onyx itu terhuyung lalu jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Kau bisa berpikir jernih sekarang? Bisa kau lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, Ackerman?" Nada itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan. Terlebih, mata kelabu setajam elang itu ikut menegaskan kalimatnya melalui tatapan sengitnya pada wanita dihadapannya.

Mikasa terdiam, namun sepasang onyx-nya mengikuti perintah dari sang komandan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati padang rumput yang tak lagi rapi. Bekas roda kereta yang terseret, jejak kaki besar para kiyojin, pepohonan tumbang, serta tubuh-tubuh raksasa yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya.

Mata onyx sang ackerman wanita membulat. Menyadari kecerobohan yang telah ia lakukan.

Ia sudah membahayakan rekan-rekannya. Dalam rasa kesal yang menguasainya, ia menghabisi para raksasa itu tanpa mempedulikan dampaknya. Tidak peduli jika raksasa yang telah roboh akan menimpa teman seperjuangannya. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir jika ia terus berada disini, kiyojin yang lain akan semakin berdatangan dan kemungkinan mengincar scouts-nya untuk dijadikan santapan.

Penyesalan itu menyusup tiba-tiba dalam hatinya. Mikasa menunduk, membiarkan semilir angin mengurai perlahan surai hitam legamnya.

"Maafkan aku, komandan."

Mikasa dapat mendengar komandannya itu mendecih, sebelum berkata, "Biar kutebak ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Eren kan?"

Komandan berwajah impassive itu mendengus saat Mikasa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memilih figure pria lain yang lebih pantas?"

Melihat ekspressi bingung di wajah sang prajurit wanita, Levi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Eren Jaeger, bagiku dia terlihat seperti pemuda labil dan bukan seorang pria. Meskipun begitu, kau selalu mengikutinya seolah kau adalah anjing kecil yang terus mengekor tuannya."

"Eren, dia sangat berharga bagiku." Potong Mikasa. Levi melirik sekilas pada wanita yang saat ini menyentuh syal merahnya. Mata kelabunya menatap dengan intens pada sepasang onyx yang perlahan melembut di bawah sinar matahari sore.

"Jika dia memang berharga, apakah hal yang berharga itu adalah hal yang membuatmu kehilangan kendali dan menjadi selemah ini? Melihat caramu bertarung tadi, kau terlihat seperti prajurit yang kalah perang dan berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Penuturan sang pemimpin pasukan membuat Mikasa terhenyak. Onyx-nya menatap pada punggung tegap yang kini menghadapnya.

"Berdiri, Ackerman."

Mikasa mendongakkan wajahnya. Seperti biasa, tubuhnya seolah terhipnotis untuk mengikuti semua perintah dari pria berwajah dingin itu. Ia melihat komandannya beranjak dari hadapannya, menuju ke seekor kuda hitam yang ditambatkan tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Perintah itu dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Mikasa. Kedua prajurit terkuat itupun menaiki satu-satunya kuda yang ada. Levi di depan, sementara Mikasa di belakang. Dalam perjalanan yang tenang dinaungi semilir angin savanna dan rona senja, Mikasa mengeratkan tangannya pada ujung kemeja sang komandan, membuat pria bermata kelabu itu menoleh sedikit.

"Arigatou."

"Hn."

.

 _So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds. Ease our burden, long is the night_

 _._

 _END_

 _Thanks for anyone who read it. Care to review?_


End file.
